


Drenched in Bloody Satin

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Despair, Slight gore I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a visit to the Kuzuryuu manor goes awry, there's only one person on Celes' mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drenched in Bloody Satin

**Author's Note:**

> Just a big ol' gay. I still love this ship btw seriously guys you should come talk to me about it.

It was absolutely awful.

While visiting the Kuzuryuu household Celestia Ludenberg found herself caught in the middle of a crossfire. Two clans locked in sudden ambush. Gunshots were all she could hear, the sound of dripping blood following close behind. Her eyes dashed around for any signs of the silverette she had come to see but she was gone. Before Celes could try to find her, she was dragged away by the young Natsuki Kuzuryuu, away to hide. Shoved in a closet with a hushed whisper of ‘stay quiet’, Natsuki quickly shut the door before going to find her brother. Celes was left in darkness. The gunshots didn't silence until over 3 hours later. That was her approximation, anyway.

Once the closet door opened, the gambler squinted at the light that was shining on her face. A manicured hand covered her face as she held out her other hand, being dragged to her feet by the older, yet shorter male who had come to retrieve her.  
“It is safe, yes?”  
“D’ya think I woulda come to get ya if it wasn't? Jeez, I'm not a fuckin’ asshole.” Fuyuhiko spat with a small scowl as he slid his hand into his pocket, though it soon faded. “...Sorry.”  
“Whatever for, my dear? You couldn't have controlled the circumstances.”  
“But I… I shoulda known better. Shoulda told ya to back off for a few days. Those bastards have had a grudge against us for god knows how long, and lately they were gettin’ a little too close-”  
“Kuzuryuu. My dear. Please.” Celes’ tone was firm, and she looked directly down at the yakuza’s freckled face, who in turn looked back with an expression of surprise at her blunt tone. “It is fine.”  
“...Were ya scared?”  
“...I will not lie, I was for a short time.” No use in being dishonest about a near life or death situation. “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, ‘course I am.”  
“And your sister?”  
“Yeah, she’s fine-”  
“And Pekoyama? Is she OK?”  
Fuyuhiko visibly winced. It was a small movement, but Celes’ keen eye caught it almost instantly. “I… ah…”  
“...Kuzuryuu…” She tried to keep a steady tone.  
“I don't know, alright? She's… somewhere.”  
“Then I am going to find her.”  
“Celes, ya can't-”  
“She is my love, Kuzuryuu.” Without turning back, Celes began to head for the long hallway, littered with doors, planning to check every single one. “I will find her even if I lose my life.”  
“...” Sighing to himself at the gambler’s surprising recklessness, he silently began to help, checking the other hallway that branched off, going to find his sister.

It did not take long to find Peko. It was the third door she checked. Long pale fingers dug into the crevasse and with a slight tug, she slid the door open, the once dim room revealing what was inside with hallway light that leaked into it. It was a sight Celes had never expected to see.

Blood soaked the floor, gathering in pools and spreading outwards like blossoming flowers. The light reflected off the sword held tightly in the tall girl's hand, it's shiny surface now soaked in red. She stood over a body without an ounce of emotion on her face.  
“...P… Pekoyama, dear?-”  
“You shouldn't be here, Celestia.” Her voice was firm. Emotionless. Unshaking. Nerves of steel, Celes regarded it as. Any other time, she loved that about Peko, but now…  
“I wanted to see you.”  
“You have seen enough.” A light sigh, and Peko finally turned around, scarlet iris’ meeting the gamblers. “What did I tell you, before? I cannot be loved. I am a tool. A weapon. Now do you see? I am… not human.” She sounded so sure of herself, it was awful.  
Celes’ lip curled in disgust. “You are not-”  
“I am. My only purpose is to serve as a shield to him. This is all.”  
A pause, a light sigh of exasperation. “Dammit, Peko… why are you so stubborn…”

A hug. None of them knew what was happening, it was so sudden. Celes ran over as fast as her heels would let her, and wrapped her arms around the swordswoman, who dropped her bloody weapon in response. “Just… just shut up. Please. I have seen your best and your worst, but god dammit Peko Pekoyama, I still love you…”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wrapped in Sharpened Steel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607960) by [MisplacedFujisaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisplacedFujisaki/pseuds/MisplacedFujisaki)




End file.
